russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hapi House
Hapi House (Lit. Happy House) is a Philippine family situational comedy television series in the Philippines which originally aired on IBC from January 1987 to 1989. The first incarnation of the sitcom directed by Bert de Leon, it was starred Tito Sotto, Sandy Andolong, Chuckie Dreyfus, Isabel Granada, Laura Hermosa and Aga Muhlach. The show revived by the same network and the second incarnation of the sitcom written and directed by Bibeth Orteza, it is currently topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto, Shaina Magdayao, Raikko Mateo and Rita Gaviola. The series focused on the imparts of a Filipino family values and the needs of a typical Filipino household. The sitcom premiered on IBC's Hapon ng Bayan afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC on February 11, 2019, replacing Saberkada. A film adaptation based on the TV sitcom was subsequently made in 2019 by IBC Films with the same title Hapi House: The Movie which was released nationwide on January 31, 2019, two weeks before the launch of the new incarnation. The sitcom marks another project of Oyo Boy Sotto under IBC after having played his roles in the afternoon family teleserye Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan and the fouth sitcom of Sotto after Okay Ka, Fairy Ko!, Vampire ang Daddy Ko and Hay, Bahay!; the first project of Shaina Magdayao of IBC and the first team-up with Sotto and Magdayao. Plot (Hapi House 2.0) Hapi House is the story of Boyet (Oyo Boy Sotto) is a husband and Leslie (Shaina Magdayao) is a wife, who spend time together with the bonding value at home in Quezon City, with their younger son John (Raikko Mateo) and a teenage daugher Chelsea (Rita Gaviola). Cast and Characters 'First incarnation (1987-1989)' * Tito Sotto as Hapi * Sandy Andolong * Chuckie Dreyfus * Isabel Granada * Laura Hermosa * Aga Muhlach as Rocky 'Second incarnation (2019-present)' Main Cast *'Oyo Boy Sotto' as Boyet dela Vega *'Shaina Magdayao' as Leslie dela Vega *'Raikko Mateo' as John dela Vega *'Rita Gaviola' as Chelsea dela Vega Supporting Cast *'Lolit Solis' as Manang Lolie *'Marco Gallo' as Santino Madrid Production Hapi House is a modern re-imagining of the classic hit family sitcom from the '80s that will transform from a weekly sitcom into a daily afternoon sitcom, directed by Bibeth Orteza. The concept behind Hapi House according to the production staff is that "everyone can be a bonding time of the happy family." According to Orteza, Hapi House is produced as a sitcom "for the whole family" citing that there are family-oriented series like mom and dad. Before the airing of pilot episode, Otreza expressed her enthusiasm on the opportunity to teach values to family viewers through the show such as the imparts of Filipino family values. Reception 'Films' In 2019, a film version was produced based on the comedy television series. The movie adaptation was the television series created by IBC to be adapted by IBC Films entitled Hapi House: The Movie which was released nationwide on January 31, 2019, two weeks before the launch of the new incarnation as the daily afternoon family sitcom due to its popularity. See also *Kaibigan comedy shows celebrate together in the month of love *Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao Lead The Cast of ‘Hapi House’: IBC 13’s Very First Afternoon Sitcom *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Hapi House on Facebook * Hapi House on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:1980s Philippine television series Category:1987 Philippine television series debuts Category:1989 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts